A unlikely Hedgehog Love Triangle
by blazethehedgie
Summary: When I meet Sonic the hedgehog guess what happens when another hedgehog gets in my life. Pairings SonicxOC,ShadowxOC, KnucklesxRouge,TailsxCream.Not SONADOW.Future Stories will be. Contains rape.


A bad situation

Chapter 1 Tamara's (POV)  
Hi My name is Tamara. I am in a hedgehog's arms. Yes a hedgehog one. Here's how it happened.

Flashback

I was walking in the woods being bored. When I stumbled apon a Blue hedgehog walking and TALLER than me. Weird. So I walked up to him and said, "Hey there,little guy."  
he look at me like I was crazy, But said, "Who are you" He said. "Holy Crap! Your Sonic The Hedgehog!" He looked at me weird. Probobly Wondering how I knew him,since we never met.  
"Sonic Your a video game, TV show, Movie, Toy but your right here..." I started to cry. After They all told me he wasnt real, here he is right here in the woods."Why Are you in the woods" he asked.  
I told him I was bored, and decided to take a walk. He nodded until I blurted out, "Can I go to your world?" He looked at me for a minute and said, "Yes, only if your mother alouds" I nodded and he took me to my house and I asked my mom she said yes and I told her I might move there. She said "WE can move there" I nodded. Sonic then yelled 'chaos control' and I was like its real.  
We were in front of a whole bunch of people, witch were Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the chaotix. I screamed. They stared at me. I said, "Hi." I didnt realize I was in sonics arms when I did I Blushed.

Amy yelled. Saying, "Why is SHE in your arms!" I jumped out and stared at her. I said, "Happy." Sonic sighed. Shadow suddenly said, "Shut the Hell up Rose."

End Flashback

Everone looked at Shadow. " What? I just want her to die." Amy started crying. "Now im happy." Then They looked at me. Shadow started laughed for a few minutes then Amy asked "Who are you?"  
I said Tamara. " Sorry, sucky name." I bowed my head in shame. Sonic then told me its alright. I nodded. Amy Pulled out her piko-piko Hammer. I was abit afraid then remembered I had powers in this world. When I was in my fighting stance as well, Rouge jumped in and punched Amy and she went down. "Its alright" she told me. I nodded. Amy louged at me, and I went down thats when Shadow got mad because he seen blood on me.  
Shadow then punched Amy. Helped me up I told him thanks. Amy walked to Sonic and said, "help." He said shook his head 'no' she cried until I flew up and smack her. I yelled, SONIC DOESNT LIKE YOU NOR WILL EVER LIKE YOU!  
I HATE YOU NOBODY LIKES YOU THAT IM AWARE OF! Rouge was on my side and Amy cried, " Is that true" everyone nodded yes even Sonic. Amy yelled something about revenge.

I asked them so many questions. We were good friends after awile. Sonic took Me to his place. I was sure Shadow had a crush on me. Sonic was jealous.

Sonics House

" Sonic how long can I stay" I asked. He said "Whenever" I nodded. When I was there I said, "Sonic I was wondering, would you like to hang out tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to" He said.

Normal (POV)

Sonic kissed Tamara goodnight and she blushed. Little could they know Shadow was watching and crying, he loved Tamara. She was Madly in love with Shadow but she didnt know if he had emotions.  
But he did and she didnt know. So she fell in love with Sonic.'Faker is going to pay' Shadow thought. Sonic went in his room to sleep. Tomorrow adow was going to confess his love before Sonic.

Lunch

Sonic and Tamara were having lunch while Shadow watched. Sonic went to the bathroom. Now was Shadows chance. He walked to Tamara and said "Tamara we need to going talk." Tamara's response was a simple 'ok' she wanted to get back to her date. Shadow blurted out " I love you" Tamara was shocked. She didnt know what to say to her crush. He walked up to her and kissed her.  
Sonic came out of the bathroom with a sad sight. Sonic said "Whats going on?" They look at him. Shadow left and Sonic followed. Tamara paid the bill and followed them.

They were fighting. She used her telekinsis to break them up. She got between them and said "Sonic why are you mad?" He looked sad at that question. "Because... I love you."  
Both Tamara and Shadow were shocked. Shadow mad and Tamara Happy and confused. Tamara now had to pick between Shadow and Sonic. She didnt know who to pick. Sonic continued.  
"Will you please be with Me." Sonic asked. Shadow took her hand and 'chaos controled' Tamara to his house. She was scared what was he going to do to her. He grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed back. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked. She wasnt sure. Just then Sonic came through the door. He punched Shadow. Shadow kicked him in the face.  
They started fighting. Then Shadow threw a punch and hit Tamara and she hit a wall. Tamara had a bruises cuts and blood on her. Sonic hurried to Tamara and said, "Shadow I never want to see you again."  
Shadow was upset and Sonic was happy. They left Shadow alone.

Station square

Tamara and Sonic were walking to the park when Amy spotted them. She walked up to Tamara and punched her. Tamara was mad and flew up and grab a bench and threw it at her. Sonic spindashed Amy before she could hit Tamara."HOW DARE YOU SONIC! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND DID YOU FORGET THAT? YOU LOVE ME NOT THIS HEDGEHOG!  
(Tamara is a hedgehog) Amy knocked out Tamara and Sonic with her piko-piko hammer. She took Tamara.

Authors Note: Tamara has everyones powers becuse she is Shadows counterpart but better.  
So Shadow loves his counterpart. Pretty good.


End file.
